mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin chapters
The chapters of Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin are written by George Abe and illustrated by Masasumi Kakizaki. Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin began serialization in Shogakukan Publishing's Weekly Young Sunday manga magazine but was moved to Big Comic Spirits when the magazine stopped publication. The chapters of the manga have been collated into 22 bound volumes by Shogakukan between April 2003 and February 2010. The story is set in the 1950s and focuses on six junior delinquents aged sixteen to seventeen that are sent to the Shōnan Special Reform School, and their mentor. The boys learn to cope with the atrocities and unfairness they encounter there. The manga follows the boys' lives during their time in the school and the years after they leave. Individual chapters are called "Crimes". |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153031-1 | ChapterListCol1 = * 1 After the rain * 2 Breaking away * 3 Carry on * 4 Down by law * 5 Eagle fly free * 6 Falling higher * 7 Going down * 8 Hearts on fire * 9 In flames | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153032-X | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 10-20 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153033-8 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 21-31 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date=2003-12-26 |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153034-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 32-42 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153035-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 43-52 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153036-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 53-62 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153037-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 63-73 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date=2004-12-27 |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153038-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 74-84 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153039-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 85-95 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153040-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 96-106 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-153291-8 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 107-117 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-151047-7 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 118-127 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-151080-9 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 128-138 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-151108-2 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 139-149 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-151134-1 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 150-160 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-151169-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 161-171 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-151204-8 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 172-182 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-151226-0 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 183-193 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date=2007-12-28 |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-151257-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 194-204 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date= |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-151326-3 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 205-215 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date=2009-12-26 |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 4-09-151477-4 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 216-224 | Summary = }} |publisher=Shogakukan.co.jp |date=2010-02-27 |accessdate=2010-06-06}} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-09-151493-6 | ChapterListCol1 = * Chapters 225-235 | Summary = }} References Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin